Pamela Potter - Secrets down Deep
by PamelaLillianPotter
Summary: Book 2 of 7: A new year and a new set of problems involving a secret hidden beneath the school for millennia, dealing with new powers and learning how to focus her magic since her wand became part of her in the form of vines.
1. Farewell

**Pamela Potter – Secrets down Deep**

 _This is Book 2 in the Pamela Potter Series_

 _Summary: A new year and a new set of problems involving a secret hidden beneath the school for millennia, dealing with new powers and learning how to focus her magic since her wand became part of her in the form of vines._

 _This story will have adult themes be warned:_

 _I just want to thank everyone who liked, followed and reviewed Book 1. I hope you enjoy Book 2 just as much._

 **Farewell**

Pamela Lillian Potter wasn't what one would call normal. She had endured every form of abuse from her relatives since she was dropped on their doorstep as a baby. When she outlived her usefulness as a hole for hire, she was cast out on the street. During a specifically rough time she became plant-like and with it she became toxic. Her natural skin pigmentation is a tranquil green, but it is hidden by a rune designed specifically to fool those not in the know.

When she turned eleven she was introduced to Magical Britain and was invited to join Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To attend the school you needed quite a few things, including a wand. At the end of her first year as she clung to sanity while being whipped by a man with two faces, her wand fused with her body and although the wand was made from Apple Wood, it trans-morphed into an ivy that encircled her entire body, like a weird 3D tattoo, taking root inside her veins and arteries. Another side effect, that suited Pamela just fine, was that _**The Trace**_ , placed on every wand, was broken when the fusion occurred. Essentially she could perform magic outside of school without consequences, not that she would. Morality won't allow her.

The summer started out pretty okay, for the first week of the break Hermione had been there, after they got their homework done, they relaxed. Pamela had shown Hermione the different plants and which to avoid should Pamela not be nearby to calm them, outside the shop that is. When Hermione left for France with her parents, Pamela gave her a miniature Whomping Willow, an animate tree that could cause her amusement and keep pests at bay. To immobilize the small tree, Hermione simply needed to press a not at its base, that stopped it for a few hours, unlike a grown Whomping Willow like the one on Hogwarts grounds.

After Hermione left all communication seized to be, or so it seemed. For a week no mail came in, Tonks became suspicious so she asked her mother to send the exact same letter to her work and to their home. The letter send to the Auror Offices came through, but not to their house. When Tonks brought up the issue with her superiors an investigation was opened and it turned out that the mail simply vanished from the owls that had to deliver it after they crossed a certain point.

Although the Auror Office was baffled it was Pamela who found out what was causing it roughly a week after they figured out what was happening. It came in the form of a very frightened looking House Elf that was caught in the giant Bleeding Heart Lily that replaced Pamela's bed that summer.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" Pamela folded her arms over her chest. "You aren't spying on me are you?"

"Dobby would never spy on the great Pamela Potter. Dobby is only a lowly house elf. Dobby is coming here to warn Pamela Potter. If Dobby's master knew that Dobby was here – Dobby doesn't want to think about it. But he had to come. Dobby has to warn Pamela Potter." The creature, Dobby the House Elf, rambled.

"What do you want to warn me about?" Pamela said sitting down, a giant flower bloomed stopping her from hitting the ground. This was part of a new talent she discovered, she has more control over the plants and the size they grow into.

"Pamela Potter must not return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year."

"That, Dobby, is a threat not a warning. Why should I not return?"

"There is a plot," Pamela arched her brow, "A plot to make terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Plots are made daily. So unless you have some more information about this plot I will ignore it."

"Dobby can't say, Dobby must just save Pamela Potter."

"But you already have, from your reluctance I figured that it is your master plotting these terrible things. Am I allowed to guess what it is? You can shake your head if I am wrong and spaz out if I'm right."

"Dobby will do that, Miss."

"Is your master targeting me directly?" Dobby shook his head, "Muggleborn students perhaps?" Dobby pulled a face but nodded. "Dobby you do realize that my best friend is muggleborn, don't you?"

"Dobby wasn't aware of that."

"By saying that this plot your master is orchestrating is targeting people like my friend, you just ensured that I would return. I would give my live to save Hermione – and Fay." Pamela stood up and the flower she sat on vanished, her eyes began to shine. "Dobby I won't die, but if you try to prevent me from saving my friends, I will inject your body with a toxin that slowly burns you up from the inside. It will be a slow painful death."

"Dobby is used to death threats." He snapped his fingers causing a book to levitate across the room. "Dobby must save Pamela Potter." With that the little elf vanished. In his wake was several letters, the ones missing over the past two weeks.

====PPSDD====

The little stunt that Dobby pulled with the levitating book had caused an owl directly from the ministry to arrive in her living room. Luckily Tonks was home at that time. She asked with an arched brow what happened and got the full story from Pamela. She wrote back to the ministry and told them about the visit they received. She also mentioned that they could have checked for House Elf magic when they were researching what caused the mail to vanish.

Pamela had gone over the mail and found an invitation to Fay's home. She wrote back that her mail was stopped and would love to come and visit them in Ottery St. Catchpole. Their house was known as Lagoon, but it was located in the town itself, meaning they needed to floo to another location before tracking to the Lagoon. Tonks was busy making the arrangements.

"Got it," Tonks shouted as she stumbled out of the fireplace. The two of them had long since learned that they can't floo properly, they always tended to fall. That was why Pamela had the softest grass in front of their floo fireplace.

"Where?" Pamela asked helping the Auror up.

"I tried getting us set up for The Rook, but the Lovegoods aren't home. Neither were the Flamels, not that we really expected them to be, since they are living out their last days."

"The Weasleys," Pamela stated.

"The Burrow, the house of Arthur and Molly Weasley yes," Tonks confirmed.

The next morning the two residents of The Little Shop of Horrors stood in front of the fireplace and waited for the flames to turn green. A little known fact about floo was that if no one was awake in your destination, the flames didn't go green. This is to prevent ashwinders to form, off course. When the flames did turn, Tonks popped her head into the flames. Pulling back Tonks nodded and the two of them walked through the flames and losing their balance upon reentry.

"We thank you again Mrs. Weasley." Tonks inclined her head. "Mrs. Dunbar told us that she regretted not being connected to the floo and to give you her thanks as well."

"Any time, dears. All I ask in return is that you have dinner with us when you get back." Pamela had warning bells chime in her head at that line. She wasn't sure why. She could see that Tonks was feeling similar.

"We wouldn't wish to impose Mrs. Weasley." Tonks smiled.

When they left the house Tonks told her about the Weasley matriarch a bit. For a while she was dating Charlie Weasley, the second oldest son, and every time she was invited to dinner she left feeling odd. When Charlie broke it off he told her that she had been under a mild love potion her mother cooks into their food, he normally tried to nick the potion laced food from her plate, but couldn't get to them all.

"And you think that she will try that to us?" Tonks simply nodded in reply.

When they arrived at the Lagoon, it was mostly abandoned. There were boxes on the front lawn and a moving van in the driveway. Fay was standing in the doorway waving them over. Pamela reluctantly went that way, she had only met Fay Dunbar the previous year and now it seemed like the girl was moving away.

"Glad you could come." Fay smiled.

"Why are you moving?" Pamela didn't want to waste the probable time left with her friend. So she wanted the un-pleasantries out of the way.

"Two main reasons," Fay smiled timidly. "The lesser one is that it is getting harder for me to breath with my normal lungs. The main reason is that _**He**_ is going to find a way to return and my mom thought it would be better if we moved away from the isles, we're heading for Australia, where I'm going to attend the underwater school in the Black Lagoon."

"We'll miss you." Pamela smiled.

"Figured, now come on there is fresh Pacific Brew by the pool, you have got to at least meet my dad." Fay was dragging Pamela towards the pool much to Tonks' amusement.

The first part of the day was spent in the relatively deep pool, there was an entrance hidden behind the waterfall feature at that they dove down into to meet with Fay's father. He was a handsome salt water merman. He was polite and apologized for their rash decision to move. He had family in the Black Lagoon. When Pamela's tail flickered they knew that they had to surface.

The afternoon had them resting in the backyard just enjoying the summer sun. The day ended far too soon for Pamela. When it was time to go each of them gave the other a parting gift. Pamela gave Fay one of the Bleeding Heart Lilies she grew in her palm, Pamela figured out how to communicate through them, sure she only did so only within the confines of their home, but the theory was sound. Fay gave Pamela the remaining Pacific Brew and the recipe to make it. Her reasoning was that Pamela might enjoy an afternoon splash at the bottom of the lake at Hogwarts one day. The brew, properly stored could last for eight years.

Molly Weasley didn't let them leave before sharing a meal. The food was spectacular and by the end of dessert Pamela was feeling a bit lightheaded. When they reentered their home she went straight to the bathroom and emptied her bowels. There was a small pod floating between the sick that Pamela floated out cautiously. Placing it on the kitchen table she turned toward Tonks who shrugged. Pamela commanded the pod to open and she poured the liquid inside into a glass. Tonks was able to identify it by smell alone.

"That is a mild love potion." Tonks said, vanishing the liquid.

"So Mrs. Weasley did try." Pamela said frowning, "How does this one work."

"Well it creates an attraction to the person who you look in the eye first. It is slow acting and usually takes multiple doses."

"Well it was Ron sitting across from me –" Pamela began but was interrupted.

"But you didn't exactly make eye contact with him. You did however make eye contact with Ginny." She said smugly.

"I am not attracted to boys or girls, but I don't feel comfortable with guys after what happened to me."

"What not even me?" Tonks said with a mock pout then changed her body to that of a comic book super heroine and struck a sexy pose. Pamela arched a brow and made a shrub grow beneath Tonks' right foot causing her to loose balance into a waiting flower-chair.

"I find that you are attractive, but that doesn't mean that I am attracted to you." Pamela said sagely. Her mind drifted to the white skinned beauty briefly. "Besides I'm not even twelve yet, if I happen to fall in love it won't be until I'm at least fourteen."

Tonks merely stuck her tongue out while Pamela examined the pod. A sudden realization hit her just then. She opened the pod up more and took out the thirteen seeds with in it. She gave Tonks one of them to swallow. Seconds later Tonks was running for the bathroom and retched out another two pods. One containing the same love potion that Pamela had consumed the other was larger and contained a potion that Tonks couldn't identify.

"I don't think Mrs. Weasley gave me the second potion, there's too much there for a single dose." Tonks said placing a stopper in the vile she poured it in and vanishing the rest.

It wasn't until a few days later that they found out that the potion was a strong loyalty potion. The potion masters at HQ however couldn't figure out to whom the potion was linked to. It could be just about anyone and required a tear from that person in the potion to activate. Since DNA testing wasn't part of the magical world, they couldn't even hope to identify the person.

====PPSDD====

 _First chapter of Book 2 done_

 _Please review I love reading them and replying to them._


	2. Complications

**Pamela Potter – Secrets down Deep**

 _This is Book 2 in the Pamela Potter Series_

 _Summary: A new year and a new set of problems involving a secret hidden beneath the school for millennia, dealing with new powers and learning how to focus her magic since her wand became part of her in the form of vines._

 _This story will have adult themes be warned:_

 _For those who reviewed, followed and added this story to their favorites, Thank you._

 **Complications**

The letters for the second year at Hogwarts arrived the day before Pamela's birthday, Hermione would come the next day and after getting their needed books and refilling their potion supplies, they would take a trip into London to eat at a restaurant. Even if Hermione's parents chose the restaurant, Pamela wouldn't hear of them paying, she had already exchanged galleons for pounds. She had an inkling of what a meal would cost, but took a couple handfuls more, just in case.

Hermione arrived at around ten the next morning dressed in a simple skirt and jumper combo. She however wore her school robe over it. Clearly she didn't own more than those. Pamela cave Hermione a set to wear while in Diagon Alley along with a pair of cloaks for her parents, no need to stand out too much. Besides the idea was Tonks' so Pamela couldn't take credit.

When they arrived at Flourish & Blotts the shop had a sign out front saying that it would open a bit later, due to a book signing by Gilderoy Lockhart. Pamela recognized the name from the list of books, but honestly didn't know what to think about the man. Hermione on the other hand had a gleam in her eye, probably excited to meet the man, since his books consisted of most of the list. Pamela did spy that the books seem to cost a small fortune. The elder Grangers looked conflicted, that gave Pamela an idea.

"Mr. Dr. Granger," Pamela addressed Hermione's father. He gave an amused smile.

"Either or will do, Pamela." He answered.

"I missed Hermione's birthday last year, since she didn't tell me when it was until we were on the train." She gave Hermione a mock glare. "I was thinking of buying her these books for her birthday this year anyway, since she likes reading." Pamela felt the man's body chemistry change slightly, it seemed relaxed.

"That really isn't necessary," He protested good-naturedly, but Pamela knew he was relieved.

"I insist, personally I thought they were just story books. I never thought that they could be used as study material."

"Pamela?" Hermione questioned.

"It's your fault you know, you had me thinking the whole year that your birthday was in June or July, but no it is just as term begins, shame on you." Pamela smiled bumping Hermione's hip with hers. Hermione bumped back.

"I'll accept it, but no complaining about my gift to you, birthday girl!" Hermione mocked as they entered the apothecary to collect their supplies. Well all accept for the plant-based ingredients, those they will get in The Little Shop of Horrors.

When Flourish & Blotts finally opened there was a line already waiting, they went in and bought their needed books when Gilderoy Lockhart finally appeared. His smile didn't reach his eyes, this made Pamela uneasy and wanting to escape as soon as possible. However fate was set against her at that moment as Lockhart saw her and she was pulled to his table by the Daily Prophet photographer.

"When young Pamela Potter here stepped into Flourish & Blotts to purchase my new Autobiography –" Pamela interrupted the man.

"What are you talking about I was about to blow this Popsicle stand." Pamela said. "I would also appreciate it if you let me go."

"Poor girl is star struck."

"I'm really – not." A small pod popped up in Pamela's mouth forcing her to close it.

After posing for the photo Pamela got a second set of books, and some others, from Lockhart himself, those she gave to Ginny Weasley in passing. Once outside the shop, Pamela took out the pod that grew a bit bigger the longer Lockhart held onto her. Opening it she smelt a pleasant sweet smell, she really had to have Tonks look into it or find a way to do so herself.

After depositing Pamela's stuff at her home, and finding Tonks there back from her morning shift, they set out into muggle London. At the entrance they almost bumped into a polite older gentleman with balding hair and a dignified moustache. Tonks greeted his as Mr. Pennyworth.

Alfred Pennyworth was an old acquaintance of Tonks' grandfather and the one who took her father into Diagon Alley the first time. He moved to America and took up a mundane job as a butler for a prestige family. A job he never regretted and took pride in doing. They were in England on a summer retreat and Alfred needed to stock up on hart to find potion ingredients, or rather medicines as he labeled them.

The Grangers took them to a restaurant at the edge of London. It was a casual restaurant in the high end middle-class or lower upper-class from what Pamela could tell. There were a few people dressed like them in informal clothing, but the majority was dressed semi-formal. One such was on the table next to them. Pamela had to blink a few times. The adults and the blonde boy gave off an aura of magic. The dark haired boy however didn't.

"Hi, my name is Bruce Wayne." The dark haired boy stuck out his hand.

"Good for you." Pamela deadpanned gaining a bit of a hidden giggle from Hermione. "I'm Pamela Potter." Now she had proof as the other three looked at her with interest. "And this is my guardian, She-with-a-wretched-first-name Tonks, my friend Hermione Granger and her parents Drs. Tom and Martha Granger."

"Oh – um –" Bruce looked embarrassed slightly. "This is my friend John Constantine and his parents."

"How are you Nymphadora?" Mrs. Constantine smiled and Tonks. "I see your mother hasn't convinced you to like your name yet." Tonks stuck out her tongue.

"I heard you went into Law Enforcement." Mr. Constantine smiled, "Noble profession, if not a bit dangerous."

The adults went onto converse with themselves dragging Tonks into it begrudgingly. John as it turned out was going to _**a boarding school**_ soon and would be there for most of the year. This was both a reunion between the friends and a celebration for being accepted to the prestige school on the Scottish boarder. The Constantine family knew how to misdirect muggles it seemed. Their words were carefully chosen, but didn't break for pondering. Alfred joined them just as their meals arrived. He of course told them his order beforehand. After a pleasant meal they parted ways.

"Avoid Flourish & Blotts today, Lockhart is signing books." Tonks said as they parted.

"We are aware of that and were planning to go in the morning." Mrs. Constantine smiled.

====PPSDD====

The pod contained a mild personality inhibiter lust potion. They couldn't do anything since Lockhart was a public figure and there were circumstantial proof at best. At a possible trail he could claim that a fan gave him a hand cream that made him lust after her. Meaning that until he abused his position he was unstoppable and now the man had a school full of girls to pick from and if combined with a simple mind clearing potion or a more elaborate Obliviate spell, their won't be any witnesses.

This was but one of the many things that ran through Pamela's mind the night before they were to head back to Hogwarts. Hermione was there spending the month and Tonks managed to procure a day off to take them to Kings Cross on the first. Speaking of Hermione she was currently sound asleep on the bed Pamela grew for her. Hermione once commented that she could hardly believe a flower can make her sleep so peacefully. Pamela assumed it was the scent from it along with the natural heating.

The next morning found them waking up at a much later time than usual. If it wasn't for the knock on the door by a concerned neighbor they might not even have woken up. Luckily they were already packed and ready to move out. When they arrived at Kings Cross minutes later, it was to find that the barrier between platforms was frozen shut. Tonks had scanned for foreign magic and found that it was indeed House Elf magic closing the barrier. There were alternatives. However Tonks wasn't fond of the idea.

They found a side street and Tonks reluctantly lifted her wand. Moments later a purple triple-decker bus appeared. They got on and paid the three galleons and seven sickles for Hogsmead. The inside of the bus was an oddity in the dead centre there hung a chandelier. All over the floor were comfy looking chairs and the three made their way to the top floor and sat on a three seat couch. Pamela soon found out why Tonks didn't like this alternative and she had to agree.

The bus took of with a bang and all the furniture moved along with it Pamela brought her feet up to stop an approaching couch when the bus finally stopped and the other couch slid to the front. This happened several more times until they were finally called for.

With wobbly legs they walked up to Hogwarts and to the waiting McGonagall. Tonks had sent a Patronus ahead telling them about their fate and it seemed like the stern transfiguration teacher received it. She had ushered her lions into her office. Tonks bid them a farewell and left to apparate back to London to open an investigation.

While they waited for the train to arrive they were allowed to go up to the dorms to unpack. After doing so the girls went out to the greenhouses to check up on what Sprout had come up with concerning the current Bleeding Heart Lilies. As it turned out the flowers themselves, were non-volatile until you actually pierced one of the toxin glands. When the toxins escape it is in a mist with a small coat over the petals. Unfortunately the flowers only lasted for a season and it didn't have seeds to grow new ones. Pamela grew a few more and left it in Sprout's care.

A bell chimed as the train arrived and the girls made their way to the Great Hall to wait for the other students to arrive. McGonagall carried the sorting hat and its stool into the room. The hat seemed to be in an internal argument, probably working on the song it was going to sing. According to Tonks it had a new song each year.

When the first years arrived there was a bit of blonde hair that caught their attention. They knew he was going to be there, but to see him in robes was something else. John Constantine would be sorted into Ravenclaw when his name was called along with a girl that seemed aloof, Luna Lovegood. To no one's surprise Ginny Weasley was made a Gryffindor. She sat next to Pamela and in a stage whisper apologized for her mother dosing her with love potion and offered a small vile of antidote. Pamela smiled and said it wasn't needed and offered the girl a wink.

As they walked up to the Gryffindor tower the twins joined them and offered their apologies as well. Although they wouldn't mind if she joined their family Ron was a git and he was moping since Diagon Alley when Pamela didn't even acknowledged him. According to them it was brilliant and allowed them to test some things on him that he wouldn't normally consider.

It was in the common room that Pamela finally had to face Ron. For the first time since Pamela met the boy he seemed cleaned up. Hermione rolled her eyes and excused herself. The twins however sat on the couch to see how this was going to be play out.

"You look nice." Ron said it seemed like he was strained.

"I'm wearing my school robes," Pamela deadpanned.

"Um do you notice anything – different about me?"

"You discovered the wonderful world of personal hygiene?" One of the twins snorted at that.

"Do you like it?"

"Not particularly, no."

"What – but – what?"

"Ronald, I don't particularly care about your appearance or any of your traits. As for taking a shower, we can all benefit from that."

"You were supposed –" Ron put his hands on his mouth.

"I am fully aware of the love potion that was snuck into my food. As it is I have your mother to thank. I developed a way to isolate foreign substances from my body and rid my body from it. It also gave me a nice new pod plant that does the same for other people." She poked Ron in the chest and he fell over. "I do not appreciate being doped Ronald Weasley and should you try to dope me or any one of my friends this or any other year I will personally ensure that your stupidity doesn't spread."

"Yes ma'am!" Ron squeaked and ran up the stairs.

"Bravo!"

"Good Show!"

The twins were giving her a standing ovation. When Pamela made it to the top of the stairs she was met with a smiling Hermione and awestruck dorm mates. Pamela promised to give them all a set of Prevention Pod seeds. Hermione shook her head and said she will figure out a better name.

====PPSDD===

 _Another chapter done, next one in the works_

 _Please review I love replying to them_


	3. Insufferable

**Pamela Potter – Secrets down Deep**

 _This is Book 2 in the Pamela Potter Series_

 _Summary: A new year and a new set of problems involving a secret hidden beneath the school for millennia, dealing with new powers and learning how to focus her magic since her wand became part of her in the form of vines._

 _This story will have adult themes be warned:_

 _For those who reviewed, followed and added this story to their favorites, Thank you._

 _Goblin214: Thank you for the review. Poison Ivy is one of the major villainesses yet she has had little recognition. I'm glad that you like my story and hope you would continue supporting it._

 **Insufferable**

They received their schedules the following day and Pamela couldn't help but smile. They still had Herbology three times a week, Mondays after the break, Thursdays and Fridays the first period. Today was Thursday, meaning they had Herbology followed by Transfiguration and then Defense against the Dark Arts. Also of note was that theory of magic weren't in the works this year. That meant they have an extra double period free this year.

Luckily they didn't have Defense in the morning. Pamela wouldn't be able to stomach Lockhart in the mornings. As they made their way to the greenhouses they had to remain outside of Greenhouse 3, mandrakes amongst them, waiting for Sprout. She came from the castle side, bandages on her arms and looking irritated. Pamela couldn't blame her Lockhart was with her.

"If only you followed my lead. I have dealt with many Whomping Willows in my day." Lockhart said, Pamela caught Sprout's eye and gave a slight nod.

"Really, Prof. Lockhart," Pamela said too sweetly. "Then you could perhaps show me the best way to gather the seed cones tomorrow afternoon." Lockhart smiled and excused himself after making an excuse on having classes then. Sprout gave her a wink.

"Right class, today we are going into Greenhouse 3, there are more dangerous plants in here so take caution." Once inside she instructed them on the best way to repot the mandrakes then began asking some questions. "Who here, other than Ms. Potter, can tell me the properties of the mandrake plant?" Hermione's hand shot up.

"Mandrakes, or mandragora, are used in a potion to restore those who have been petrified. Mandrakes are dangerous, because their cries are fatal to humans."

Hermione bumped Pamela's hip, the gesture clear, she knew that mandrakes didn't affect Pamela one bit. She bore witness through the soundproof room how Pamela cradled the seedlings like babies.

"Take ten points for Gryffindor. Right, now for the next two periods you will be repotting the mandrakes. Ms. Potter, or myself, will get your attention once class is over. Although these are only seedlings, their cries will still knock you out for several hours. Do not take off your charmed earmuffs."

Hermione watched has Pamela gently begun to sing when the rest of the class put on their earmuffs. She was the only one who was able to calm the crying mandrakes down a bit. Sure they still cried, but they didn't thrash about like they normally would. By the time class would end Pamela had repotted sixteen mandrakes herself, the others barely managed the required six for the class. Hermione, however, did eight and Neville nine.

After a quick shower the girls made their way down to transfiguration. That day's lesson would be interesting if the textbook was any indication. According to the book this year was all about turning animals into objects and back. The first lesson was a strenuous task of taking notes, lots of notes. Their homework was to write an essay of one foot on the proper time one would transfigure animals into an object and why it is mandatory to turn them back. The second period was set aside to turn beetles into buttons.

It was at said lunch that Pamela felt a knot in her stomach. Hermione was vividly speaking about Lockhart as if he was the king of England. Later she would reflect that the knot may have been jealousy, but her young mind couldn't comprehend it at the time. It was a line that Hermione said that had everything click for her as to why Lockhart made her uncomfortable, other than the fact that he might be a pervert.

"Hermione could you please repeat the dates?" Pamela asked.

"Sure on 25 January 1981, Prof. Lockhart was attending a meeting with the Bandon council to discuss the banshee problem they faced."

"January in America," Pamela mused, "When was Prof. Lockhart in South Africa dealing with the hags that escaped during the flood?"

"Easy, the flood happened on 25 January 1981 –" Hermione frowned. "He was in two places at the same time? Maybe he got the dates wrong?"

"Maybe," Pamela conceded. Something was fishy.

"May I have a picture?" a young boy asked excitedly.

"No," Pamela simply stated, "I do not like pictures, it reminds me of a less than ideal time in my life, sorry." She elaborated when his face dropped. "You're Colin Creevey, right?"

"Yes, I just wanted a picture to proof I met you."

"Tell you what, kid. You can take some pictures during a Quidditch game and I will personally write on the back of one as proof. Just know that if I catch you taking inappropriate pictures I will burn your camera in your hands." Colin beamed then raced away, the threat not affecting him.

"You handled that better than I thought you would." Hermione smiled.

"I wasn't going to poison the kid – yet. At least I hope I scared him enough that he won't start sneaking into our bathrooms to try and take pictures then." The girls within hearing range all shivered at that.

"Although, if he did sell them he could make a few galleons, don't you think?" Everyone turned towards the small blonde girl, Lovegood.

"Only if he pays us our due too," Ginny piped in. "Honestly Luna, you didn't even think about that did you?" the girl had a far away look in her eyes.

"I guess not, thank you Ginny." Luna finally said. "Maybe ask us beforehand if we were willing to pose for him?"

Pamela shook her head. Tonks was fond of a magazine called _**Polyjuice Monthly**_ , it was an adult orientated magazine that shipped two hairs with every book and featured the month's models, male and female, in various stages of undress. The idea was that consenting adults who could brew the potion could have fun with another's body for an hour. Not that Pamela would divulge that information in school, mind you.

After lunch they found themselves in the Defense classroom. On the desk there was a rattling cage. Pamela moved to the back of the class and Hermione to the front. Shrugging they took a seat in the middle as a compromise. It was soon after that that Lockhart and the rest of the students showed up. He was smiling down to them before picking up a book at random. 

"Me," he winked along with the picture on the book. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, honorary member of the Dark Forces Defense League and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award, but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her."

"Really, but it is such a charming smile." Pamela said and everyone, safe Lockhart, could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"So true, but we are getting off track. I thought that we could start this period by doing a pop quiz on my works to see how well you read them. Then we can go from there."

 _ **What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?**_

With questions like that did the man actually know any of the stuff he wrote in the books unrelated to himself? Pamela took a deep breath and started answering the questions as best as she could, sure she was no Hermione, but if this idiot wanted to stroke his ego – well. Putting quill to paper she began answering, at around the fifty fourth question. _**When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?**_ A small pod formed inside her mouth. The bastard doped the test. Pamela picked up the test and held it in front her before she pushed the pod out with her tongue.

Hermione arched a brow. She had already finished the test. Pamela willed one of the seeds to be released and handed it to Hermione to use after class ended, a while later Lockhart collected the tests and went over them quickly. He expressed his concerned that not everyone knew what his secret ambition or color was, but Pamela ignored it.

The second period of the class was just as ridiculous as the first one. The rattling cage turned out to be Cornish Pixies, electric blue creatures that tend to be hyperactive. Although classed as dark creatures they were merely annoying, not dangerous. In his book, _**Gadding with Ghouls**_ , Lockhart expressed that he used the _**Imobilus**_ charm to disable flying creatures temporarily. Now he was using a made up, gibberish, spell that doesn't work: Pesky Pixie Pester No Me, indeed.

"Imobilus!" Pamela finally had enough the class stopped their running around and stared at her. "In Caveam!" the pixies floated back into the cage that held them. "Sopor!" the pixies fell asleep. Pamela rounded on Lockhart and narrowed her eyes. "You are not a teacher. I will attend this class solely to pass the year. You don't speak to me. You don't call on me. You don't know me."

"Ms. Potter surely –" Lockhart was cut off.

"Page hundred sixty two of Gadding with Ghouls you stated that you used the three spells I used to stuff fourteen rampaging doxies into a cage that you conjured, you then continued by stating that in light of all flying creatures these spells were the most helpful and humane." Every student in the class gapped at this, including Lockhart. Hermione even opened said book to double check it.

"She's right," Hermione sounded truly surprised by that.

"May I have my homework – _**Professor**_?" Pamela asked, the venom literally seeping into her lips.

"No – No homework today Ms. Potter." Pamela nodded before leaving the room. Hermione followed behind her friend only stopping to look over the class one last time.

====PPSDD====

After the initial class, Pamela and Hermione simply went into the Defense class to hand in their homework and receive the next load. Lockhart for his part didn't know how to handle the situation so he did nothing. Pamela overheard that he went about reenacting his adventures, sounds like he actually began reading the books. Poor Neville was forced to be Lockhart's assistant during the classes.

Halloween was fast approaching and it was getting to Pamela this year. She had finally read the accounts written about her and, even though most were speculation, they all had a single thing in common. Voldemort fell on the Halloween the year Pamela turned one.

"So you're planning on attending the Death Day Party Sir Nicholas is throwing?" Hermione asked the Sunday morning.

"Not really, but I am going to claim that I was." Pamela smiled. "I just want to sit somewhere and, I don't know, mourn my parents."

"Do you want company? I don't feel like Halloween either." Hermione was clearly trying to make Pamela feel better, it was working.

"I know, why don't we go to Myrtle's bathroom? She's always fun to cry with." Pamela suggested.

"Can't she's at the Death Day Party each year."

"Well we can go out to the forest's edge until the normal curfew. We'll be back in the castle by the time the feast ends."

When they got the edge of the forest Pamela smiled. When the year began she had tried something and it was coming into play now. Pamela smiled as she saw her friend's eyes lid up at the glowing Jack-o-lantern mushrooms. As she turned to Hermione she was enveloped into a hug. From their angle the mushrooms on the hardwood trees were arranged into their faces along with the words _**Best Friends Forever**_.

"You planned this didn't you?" Hermione stated more than asked.

"After Prof. Lockhart's first class I snuck out after curfew with my invisibility cloak and came to ask the trees to allow the Jack-o-lantern mushrooms to grow on them in this perspective distortion pattern."

"Sneaky, I like it, but you shouldn't have snuck out before Astrology."

"Should I have snuck out after it?" Hermione just slapped Pamela's shoulder and the two dissolved into giggles.

Pamela was about to ask the earth mother to grow them some carrots when Hermione suggested they head back to the school. They could drop by the kitchen to get a snack. Pamela was about to protest when she noticed Hermione shiver slightly. Taking off her robe she handed it over to a protesting Hermione. It was only after Pamela assured her that she didn't feel the cold anymore that she accepted.

When they got the snacks they were heading the long way back to Gryffindor tower when they suddenly stepped into a puddle of water. Assuming it was Myrtle that flooded the bathroom because of Peeves or the other ghosts they ignored it until they were suddenly forced to stop. There on a torch hanging by the tail was a very petrified Mrs. Norris.

"We need to get out of here." Pamela suggested, but it was almost too late. They duck into Myrtle's bathroom and hid in one of the stalls on top of the toilet.

When the gaggle of students dispersed the bathroom door opened. Pamela could sense McGonagall at the door. She knew they were there, but didn't tell the other teachers, bless her heart.

"You can come out now," McGonagall said.

"What happened professor?" Pamela asked.

"Mrs. Norris has been petrified, as you have seen. We don't know what did it, but we suspect the fabled monster of Slytherin, because of the writing on the wall."

"The Chamber has been opened, enemies of the heir beware." Hermione quoted.

"Professor I highly doubt that a basilisk can petrify its victims, its gaze causes death." Pamela mused.

"Basilisk?" McGonagall frowned. "What makes you say that Ms. Potter?"

"What else can it be?" Pamela asked. "According to Scamander basilisks can grow to extraordinary ages, Herpo the Foul's lived to see nine hundred."

"But there are no Parselmouths in the school Ms. Potter how would someone control it?"

"There might be at least two in the school and since Hermione and I have been near the forest, it wasn't me."

====PPSDD====

 _Another chapter done, I rewrote it three times before I was satisfied, hope you like it._

 _Please review, I love to read and respond to them_


	4. Attack

**Pamela Potter – Secrets down Deep**

 _This is Book 2 in the Pamela Potter Series_

 _Summary: A new year and a new set of problems involving a secret hidden beneath the school for millennia, dealing with new powers and learning how to focus her magic since her wand became part of her in the form of vines._

 _This story will have adult themes be warned._

 _For my Guest reviewer thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you enjoy my story._

 _For those who reviewed, followed and added this story to their favorites, Thank you._

 **Attack**

For the next few days there had been nothing but talks about what the Chamber of Secrets might be, the writing on the wall was impossible to remove, as many unfortunate enough to get detention with Filch could confess. One thing that stood out, at least to Pamela, was that Ginny Weasley was being more resigned than most others. Pamela didn't want to push the girl, so she didn't say anything.

Hermione had isolated herself behind every book she could find regarding the founders. Her actual goal was off course the Chamber itself. Pamela had to concede that she too found the idea interesting, but she would go about it another way. After being held back in Potions a week later, Wednesday, supposedly to help clean the desks of flobberworms, Snape asked her a curious question.

"Ms. Potter, are you a Parselmouth?"

"I am," Pamela didn't think lying to Snape would accomplish anything. "And before you ask, professor, I don't even know of a snake that could petrify its victims, I asked several other snakes and it all comes down to a basilisk, but –"

"The gaze of a basilisk kills." Snape seemed to age a bit. "I asked you because I wanted you to ask snakes what you already did. You may leave."

After leaving the Dungeons, Pamela had a sudden burst of inspiration. She asked one of the ghosts if they knew anything about the Chamber, the ghost confessed that he didn't, but he did point her towards the oldest ghost in the school, Helena Ravenclaw, more commonly called _**The Grey Lady**_.

After finding Helena in Ravenclaw tower the two connected on some level. Helena offered her knowledge in exchange for a favor. That is how Pamela found herself in the _**Room Where Everything is Hidden**_. She traversed the numerous isles until she found the item that she sought. A diadem with an ornate raven as the central piece, it was quite beautiful, too bad what was about to happen to it.

"How am I supposed to –" Pamela didn't complete the question.

Finding a bowl in the mess was relatively easy. The one she found was deep enough to drop the diadem in and have room to spare, concentrating on every toxin in her body, including the basilisk venom traces that her wand had, and pushed it down into her bladder.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Pamela muttered to herself as she pulled down her panty, lifted her robe and skirt and squatted over the bowl releasing every ounce of the toxins she build up into it.

The mixture smelled sweet, inviting even, but Pamela knew that it would kill anyone taking a simple sip. It didn't help that it started bubbling soon after, releasing a sweet perfume into the air. Without a second thought Pamela dropped the diadem into the bowl the diadem screeched in agony as it melted away. The liquid inside the bowl simmered down and soon evaporated into the air, harmless.

Pulling the memory from her mind she placed it inside the glass orb Helena gave her, a _**viewing orb**_ , Pamela would look into getting one of her own in a few days. She could store all her memories into it. Since it was relatively small she could keep it in her inner, extended, pocket. Giving the current one to Helena, the ghost smiled and smashed it into the ground. Pamela arched a brow.

"I was there, I saw exactly what you did, your method may have appalled me, but the result had me smiling. Thank you for destroying what Tom Riddle befouled with his soul fragment." Helena smiled. "As for my side of the bargain, I have not forgotten, but I sense you would want your friend to hear it too. I do not know where the Chamber is located though, but I know more about it than many others."

At lunch Pamela invited Hermione up to the Room of Requirement, where Helena would meet them and tell them everything they needed to know about the Chamber. The girls arrived just after lunch and Helena was already there waiting. They entered into a comfortable living room complete with a warm fire.

"I was born as the August sun died centauries ago to one of the brightest witches of the age, Rowena Ravenclaw. She had created a piece of jewelry, a diadem that enhanced her intellect. At first she didn't wear it often since she noticed that it suppressed her will. In time she wore it more and more. By the time I was old enough to come here, she wore it all the time. I found solace in another, the youngest daughter of Slytherin who, like me, had become neglected by her father. He was building something for her at the time, but never told her where it was. It was a Chamber filled with all the knowledge he gathered along with a guardian that only her brothers and she could control at the time and in time so would their offspring.

"He was driven mad and paranoid close to the completion of the Chamber. There were only three people who knew why he left, including him. From this day forward so shall you. He found Shirleen and me in one another's arms, he found that we were lovers and couldn't handle it. That is the true reason he left. Shirleen and I search everywhere for the Chamber, but death caught up to us before we could. She died before me and I promised to linger around, to tell our tale should someone worthy show up.

"Myrtle haunts the place she had died. If the Chamber is there it is sealed against ghosts. I have tried finding it in there when Myrtle leaves to –"

"Spy on the boys while they bathe or shower," Pamela stated, the three laughed at the concept.

====PPSDD====

Pamela had tried to worm herself out of the upcoming Quidditch game. No luck yet, unless she could find another seeker at her level or better. So after surviving the pep talk by Wood, she once again found herself in the air. To make matters worse, so was Draco Malfoy. The boy seemed quieter this year, but that changed when they were in the air.

"How does it feel to have a superior as an opponent, Potter?" Malfoy sneered.

"I wouldn't know. Katherine Gregor was injured in her last game." Malfoy was unable to find a retort before Pamela flew away as the game began.

Pamela flew over to the teacher's bleacher when she thought she saw a glint of gold, turns out it was Malfoy Senior's cane, oh goodie, he came to watch his little boy's first game. Pamela swooped up again and resumed her search. Seconds later she dodged a stray bludger nothing new Slytherin loved sending them her way. Only the bludger turned tail mid-air and sped back to her.

Once is unfortunate, twice a coincidence, but the bludger came back a third time making it a pattern. Even with Fred trying to beat the bludger away, yes Pamela could tell them apart, the bludger kept coming back. That was when an idea struck.

"Fred, I'm going to interweave between the Slytherins, use this bludger to our advantage."

As soon as she said that she reconsidered seeing that she caught sight of the snitch. She dove and chased after it, she went into autopilot like in the previous matches. Those who watched from the side lines, like Hermione, were on the edge of their seats.

To Hermione it seemed like Pamela had a death wish as she weaved in between the players chasing the snitch. Malfoy was gaining on her, so was the bludger. Pamela dived down pulling level with the ground. The bludger plunged deep in the ground it would take some time to dislodge. Pamela seemed to smirk at that. The seekers flew around the edge of the stands when the snitch dipped again. Malfoy didn't seem to know how close to the ground they were and dipped too. The tip of his broom stuck in the ground and he was forcibly dismounted.

The snitch took a wide turn and flew to a more comfortable height. Too bad it flew over the bludger that plunged into the ground. Pamela reached for the snitch only for the bludger to impact her arm, breaking it. Not being deterred Pamela reached for, and caught the snitch with her other hand. She fell on the soft grass in victory holding up the snitch. The rogue bludger didn't get the memo that the game was over and still went after Pamela until –

" _ **Bombarda**_!" Hermione pointed her wand to the rogue bludger and exploded it.

"Not to worry, not to worry, a broken bone is easily mended." Dread filled Pamela as she recognized the voice.

"You won't point your wand at me!" she shouted and pointed her ivy covered hand at the man. "I'll forcibly castrate –"

Pamela was in the land of sleep before she could finish her sentence, no doubt the work of one of Lockhart's fan girls. When she woke again it was in the hospital wing. The pain in her arm was gone, but then so were all the bones.

"What happened?" Pamela asked.

"You were knocked out and Prof. Fake cast a silent spell on your arm, all the bones vanished." Hermione answered.

"Joy," Pamela said. She focused her vines and it formed an external support for her hand, she flexed her fingers with it and shivered, "Creepy."

"A healer familiar with your unique bone structure will be here shortly, Ms. Potter." Madam Pomfrey said putting away the bottle of _**Skele-gro**_. "Normal means doesn't seem to work with the re-growth."

"That is because Palm Lily isn't a normal girl that would be boring." Tonks and her mother appeared in the next to the bed, "Wothcher guys."

"Aunt Andi, sorry they had to call you – again." Pamela smiled.

"No worries, I became an expert when I healed you last year," She smiled, " _ **Plaga Solis**_!" A dome of sunlight washed over Pamela's body, she handed Pamela a chlorophyll green potion. "Now drink this and stay in the Hospital wing for the night."

As Pamela passed out after drinking her potion Tonks smiled down to Hermione. "You are going to take me on a little field trip."

The two of them walked down the corridors to the third floor where the Defense classroom is. They knocked on the door and were told to wait a bit. Moments later a winded Lockhart opened the door. Hermione was able to see into the room and saw a moving cover on the table. She frowned, but said nothing.

"Gilderoy Lockhart, you owe St. Mungo's a fee of seventeen galleons for vanishing the bones in Pamela Lillian Potter's arm. You did this after the girl, who knows her body better than most, requested that you lay your wand down." Tonks said and thrust a paper on his chest. His smile wavered.

"Very well, I will go fetch the money, stay here, please, Miss –"

"Auror Tonks, child safety division." Lockhart swallowed hard. Hermione was able to make out a foot when Lockhart lifted the cover on the desk. It was so brief she thought she imagined it.

"Here you go, does Ms. Potter wish to press charges?"

"Not at this time." Lockhart physically relaxed. "Good day, Gilderoy Lockhart."

"Um Tonks," Hermione asked.

"Yes I saw it, but I don't have permission to burst in there and see who it was and I highly doubt that whoever it was would come forward."

"So you need proof?"

"Unfortunately, I wanted to come undercover this year, but the budget wouldn't allow it, more like someone in the higher offices wants that idiot here. My money is on the ferret."

Hermione was quiet after that.

====PPSDD====

Pamela woke feeling a wet cloth on her head. She could feel the heat radiation from her body, and to someone else it might seem like a fever. Lifting her head she was stunned to see Dobby once more.

"What have you done this time Dobby?" Pamela sighed as she fell back down.

"Dobby is sorry Miss. Dobby is just wanting to keep Pamela Potter safe. Dobby has hoped that his bludger would take Pamela Potter away."

"A hundred bludgers couldn't keep me away from here. As I recall I told you something similar, and if I wasn't re-growing my arm at the moment, you would be on the ground dying a slow painful death."

"Dobby is used to death threats. He gets them all the time at home."

"Your master is a swine then." Pamela shook her head. "I will remain here Dobby, to protect my friend. Just remember that next time nothing will stop me if you try to stop me again."

Dobby was gone with those words. There had been another attack it seemed, Colin Creevey. Although Pamela wasn't bothered, strangely, by this she knew exactly what the rumors would say. Just like it started when the Chamber opened, all fingers would point to her. Too bad she didn't have mandrakes in her shop, all she could do was stimulate the ground to have the mandrakes grow a bit faster, but all things take time. Pamela needed to know who was releasing the basilisk and that she can only do by going down into the Chamber itself, hopefully it is in Myrtle's toilet.

====PPSDD====

 _Another chapter done, next chapter in the works_

 _Please review, I love reading and replying to them, it fills me with warm fuzziness_

 _Also writing Dobby is murder_


	5. Wit

**Pamela Potter – Secrets down Deep**

 _This is Book 2 in the Pamela Potter Series_

 _Summary: A new year and a new set of problems involving a secret hidden beneath the school for millennia, dealing with new powers and learning how to focus her magic since her wand became part of her in the form of vines._

 _This story will have adult themes be warned._

 _Goblin214: Thank you for the review. I loved the pun you chose. There were a few that could have been chosen._

 _For those who reviewed, followed and added this story to their favorites, Thank you._

 _I tried finding a parseltongue translator online, but all I found was vocal, so square brackets indicate the language shift._

 **Wit**

Pamela was released the next morning as Hermione visited. They were initially heading to the library when Pamela remembered what she wanted to do since Helena told them about it. Hermione reluctantly followed, but she did raise a good point, but went about it the wrong way.

"One hour Polyjuice potion can be purchased from Angel's Bliss for three galleons." Pamela said with a blush on her face.

"One hour Polyjuice?" Hermione questioned.

"Tonks is open when it comes to sexuality and kinks, can we leave it at that, for now – please?" Pamela shivered slightly.

They arrive at the bathroom and asked Myrtle how she died. She went full on dread and pointed to a single tap, one that has never worked. Pamela found a symbol on the side and asked it to open in parseltongue. It opened into a path large enough to host at least six girls. Giving Salazar more credit, Pamela asked for a path down, it formed a platform. When they stepped on it the platform descended down the tunnel.

"When I say close your eyes –"

"Blindfold me, you can guide me through this maze and then we can avoid any surprises."

Having learned a spell that could conjure bandages both girls cast it and tightly wove it over Hermione's eyes. Pamela walked slowly and whispered the directions as she they walked. They came to an ornate door that opened with parseltongue. The chamber beyond was beyond words, but it turns out Salazar wasn't good looking at all.

"A few transfiguration spells and this place could be homey. Right now it is trying to boost Salazar's ego ineffectively."

Pamela looked around the room a bit more by didn't find any sign of the snake. She really didn't want to call out to it if she could avoid it, but it seemed like she had little choice.

"Whatever happens, don't remove your blindfold." Pamela all but panicked. [Come to me, great beast of Salazar, guardian of The Chamber, king of serpents.]

[Who are you calling a king?] Pamela blinked.

[I am sorry I offended you, I am only here to ask you a few questions.]

[That would be a first. The last who spoke to me only had demands, they might have separate bodies, but they are the same foul beast.]

[First I would like your name. It is hard to address one such as you without one.]

[It has been ages since I heard my name. I was named after the daughter of the one who bred me.]

[Shirleen, it is an honor to meet you, if only in voice.] Pamela thought for a second, [Would your gaze affect one that could speak with you?]

[It would, normally the one who commands me asks me to close my eyes. I find it demeaning.]

[Then I will be cautious and ask you to remain there while we speak.]

[This is acceptable.]

[Do you know the name of the person who commands you, the current one?]

[I do not. The person who commands me is named Tom Marvolo Riddle. He claims to be a descendent of the one who bred me.]

[I do not dispute his claim, but I do question his method. What does he want you to do?]

[Kill those that he finds unworthy, those born with of first magic. He claims them to not be pure.]

[Why do you do it? You clearly find the act revolting.]

[I can not go against a command. It hurts me physically to disobey.]

[So if I commanded you to disobey the new form of Tom Riddle, would you do it? Or does he have more control than me?]

[A given command is only valid within a day cycle, after that it is void.]

[Thank you for this information, Shirleen, you were most helpful.]

====PPSDD====

A few weeks later in the entrance hall Pamela was met with a scowling Pansy. She had her arms cross and nodded to a side door. Pamela smiled, she hadn't thought of asking the girl for help, she didn't want to put her into any danger. Pansy had to keep up appearances.

"Tell me how many of the rumors are true?" Pansy asked once she was sure they were alone.

"I haven't heard them all, so I can't honestly say for sure. However I did not set a basilisk on either Mrs. Norris or Colin Creevey."

"That's good then. It just seemed that because you weren't around for these instances people thought that you were the heir. In Slytherin there is mixed feelings towards that. Draco keeps insisting that you're not the heir, but when pressed he can't say who else might be the heir."

"After my talk with Shirleen, I know that the heir is Tom Riddle acting through another, he opened the Camber before when he was in school here, Myrtle died." Pamela looked confused. "Hermione and I thought that if we can get into Malfoy to confess what he knows. That is clearly not the case. We need someone in the – boys – Pansy I could kiss you right about now."

"Please don't, I have a reputation to uphold." Pansy smirked. "The real reason I wanted to pull you aside was because Draco learned to summon snakes and is planning on using it in the dueling club. If you are a Parselmouth please don't fall for the obvious bait."

With that they parted ways. Pamela left about a minute after Pansy. When she emerged Hermione was waiting for her. They discussed what Pansy shared and with a sigh Hermione admitted that having someone inside the boy's dorm would be better, Malfoy wasn't likely to share what he knew with just everyone.

"So you wanted to kiss Pansy?" Hermione teased when they entered the Great Hall.

"She made me realize something I discovered last year might work."

"Go on, share what you know," Hermione was eager for a chance to learn something new.

"Last year I discovered that I can listen in on people through connecting plant life. Those Leaning Kalliones we were working on in the greenhouse. During class I thought I heard talking, not plant speech real talking."

"That was why you asked if you could take one up with you?" Pamela nodded.

"I concentrated on the plant. With my mind focused I was able to listen into the Hufflepuff common room. Hannah watered the plant and while –" Pamela blushed. She only later discovered the feeling was similar to pleasuring herself.

"You are planning on doing the same with the Slytherin dorm? How will you manage that, not many plants can grow in the dark and not try and kill you?"

"That is why it'll take a while to create or breed a plant that won't attack but can actually strife in total darkness, underneath a bed maybe."

"How long do you think that would take?" Hermione asked.

"Probably a month, I hope sooner."

====PPSDD====

The day finally came for the Dueling Club and Pamela was wishing she never agreed to it. Fake-hart was the teacher and he had even more of an ego on him. His partner for the exhibition was Snape. He probably knew that Flitwick could take him down within seconds, but Snape had the potential to destroy the man and who doesn't want to see that?

"Can you all see me?" Lockhart said with a very clear voice, "Can you all hear me?" he added as an after thought.

When they faced of Lockhart seemed to follow the dueling protocols that both Hermione and Pamela read up on. Snape did a simple disarming spell, a bit over powered, and sent Lockhart flying across the platform. Pamela had to bite her lip to stop herself before she started laughing.

"Perhaps you should show them how to disarm their opponents first?" Snape brought up a very interesting point. Pamela however didn't think she would be called upon.

Her opponent was Malfoy, the warning that Pansy gave her fresh on her mind. Hopefully the snake won't be too poisonous, forcing Pamela to reveal herself a Parselmouth. Malfoy was unsporting and fired his first jinx off on the count of two. It blew Pamela off her feet and might have revealed her underwear. There were a few blushing faces that might indicate just that. Pamela smirked, now she knew that Malfoy was playing dirty she didn't need to go easy on him.

Pamela stood and fired off spells in quick succession. For every spell she announced she sent two others nonverbal at Malfoy. It was when he himself was knocked head over heels that he let loose his ace and summoned a snake. It just happened to be one of the most deadly snakes in the world too, a Black Mamba.

Pamela locked eyes with the snake and willed it to only look at her. It seemed that parseltongue was just like plants, it responded to your will just as much as your words. When the snake vanished Pamela locked eyes with Malfoy. He seemed scared for a brief moment, only because a moment later he was out cold.

"Potter if you'd please?" Snape asked Pamela just before she left the room, gesturing to an adjoining room. Pamela nodded. Once they were in the room Snape rounded on her. "You seemed to hold that snake's –"

"Black Mamba, professor." Pamela interrupted, "Amongst the most venomous snakes on earth."

"As I was saying it seemed like you were holding its attention." Snape continued.

"Professor, we can skip the idle pleasantries and get to the point, yes I am a Parselmouth, and no I didn't set a basilisk loose in the school, I am however trying to figure out who is working as Tom Riddle's proxy this year." Pamela glared at the professor. She then felt like she was back at Privet Drive with her rapist. She couldn't explain it.

"It seems like you are telling the truth or at the very least believe you are, you may go." Pamela just nodded and retreated as fast as possible.

Pamela found Pansy as she was walking toward the dungeons. She caught up with her and dragged her into the closest door. Pansy was about to protest when she saw who it was. All the life seemed to be drained out of Pamela's face.

"What happened?" Pansy asked sternly.

"I think Prof. Snape did something to me. I felt violated." Pamela was nearly panicked.

"Did he touch you?" Pamela shook her head. "Then he might have used Legilimency, it is the art of navigating through another's mind." Pansy thought a little. "Did he say something unusual?"

"He said that I seemed to be telling the truth or at least thought I did." Pansy nodded.

Pansy took Pamela through the essential steps to master the counter to Legilimency called Occlumency. It was a simple method and after taking the necessary precautions, Pansy tried to enter Pamela's mind, she did it using her wand. She thought she was unsuccessful at first then she realized that Pamela's thoughts were plant based.

"If Prof. Snape used Legilimency he most likely deciphered your mind's language." Pansy said, "That would mean that he tried to enter your mind multiple times." She shivered at the thought.

"So to sum it up, Prof. Snape basically violated me by entering my mind without being invited?" Pansy nodded. "Thank you for teaching me this." Pamela took out a small pouch. "These are seeds from a currently-being-renamed pod that collects foreign, harmful substances in your body and force you to regurgitate it."

"Thank you, does it help against love potions?" Pamela smirked and nodded. "Well that does deserve a kiss." Pansy pecked Pamela's forehead. "Don't tell anyone." She laughed then went back to the dungeon.

Pamela lingered a bit longer. The softness of Pansy's lips was surprising. Thinking back to the woman in the mirror, Pamela couldn't help but think about her lips also being so soft, trailing all over her body. No, she had to stop this line of thinking, or she would be tempted to touch herself again.

"Tonight maybe," Pamela said in barely a whisper.

"Maybe what tonight?" Hermione suddenly said. Pamela almost jumped out of her skin.

Pamela then proceeded to tell Hermione about what Snape did and taught her the beginning of Occlumency like Pansy taught her. Hermione found the concept fascinating and suspected that she might have done it her whole life without realizing it.

====PPSDD====

Pamela sat in the dorm room later that night with two different plants and an empty pot. One of these was her Bleeding Heart Lilies the other a Devil's Snare. She concentrated on them and politely asked them to hand her a seed. Both plants complied and Pamela went to work using some spells she found in her shop. To someone not knowing what she was doing it would seem like she was looking at a plant and making them glow green. About an hour later the green faded leaving a single seed that Pamela placed inside the empty pot before giving it a bit of water. She hoped that she would have this done by the time the train leaves for Christmas break.

====PPSDD====

 _Another chapter done, I really don't know why this took so long to finish._

 _Please Review I love reading and replying to them_


	6. Secrets

**Pamela Potter – Secrets down Deep**

 _This is Book 2 in the Pamela Potter Series_

 _Summary: A new year and a new set of problems involving a secret hidden beneath the school for millennia, dealing with new powers and learning how to focus her magic since her wand became part of her in the form of vines._

 _This story will have adult themes be warned. This chapter contains some self pleasure, and mentions of others._

 _For those who reviewed, followed and added this story to their favorites, Thank you._

 **Secrets**

The many attempts at merging the plants were beginning to frustrate Pamela to no end. She did the spells correctly, that she could say without a doubt. The problem was that the two species were too different, that caused the plant to die as a seedling. Hermione finally asked her what exactly she was planning. Pamela did her best to explain the procedure.

"The incantation is _**Et Separabit Certamen**_ ," Pamela said, "The concept it to visualize the two seeds breaking down in their base components and combining at a molecular level with each other."

"But that is what you've been doing isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"The spell is the easy part. It is getting the right percentage of each plant that causes the hybrid to fail." Pamela sighed, "I need the plant to look in fresh no matter where it is placed, in the sun or, as I planned in the darkest dungeon. Pansy once told me that Malfoy takes stuff out of their Common room and throws it under his bed."

While they were talking Pamela finished with her latest hybrid seed, seventy three percent Devil's Snare, and placed it inside the pot. She muttered another spell, _**Radices Tuas**_.

"We'll see soon enough if this one works." With that said the girls left for their last week of classes for before the break.

Pamela checked the pot in the cupboard the next morning and smiled at the result. It appeared to be a lovely aqua green rose. Pamela asked it for a seed few seeds, instead of giving the seeds the little plant leaned towards the wall. Pamela nodded and took the plant next to her bed and set it down. There the plant leaped out and burrowed into the wall. Seconds later another identical flower emerged.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked looking at the two flowers.

"I made a rose?" Pamela asked.

"A Sphinx Rose," Hermione stated. "I'm still struggling to get your name for the pod out of my head to name it appropriately this one isn't going the same route."

"But why Sphinx?" Pamela asked, "I can understand the rose part."

"It just seemed appropriate, and it kinda just popped into my head." Pamela had to giggle at that comment.

"The Sphinx Rose it is then." Pamela smiled.

With a bit of concentration Pamela was able to feel the rose as it continued to burrow into the wall. That gave her an idea. She consulted with Hermione and before long she was guiding the roots through the walls and down to the Slytherin common room. She grew one in the shadows around the corner of the door to listen to conversations outside. She grew one underneath each couch, chair and table. The last places she grew them were in each dorm under each bed and inside each bathroom in a dark corner. Pamela found that she could hear them all, but by applying the Occlumency concentrate on them individually.

"Done," Pamela said then told Hermione where she placed them.

"You should do that all over Hogwarts, just in case." Hermione suggested and over the next hour the entire castle was covered with the Sphinx Rose, all hidden away so that they couldn't be disturbed.

That night Pamela went through the ritual to isolate the individual flowers and found some rather embarrassing situations. Although she couldn't see through the flowers she has heard the distinctive sound of kissing and some more. By the time she was ready to sleep, she was having some difficulties. She was glad that Tonks introduced her to a privacy spell over the summer.

Making sure the barrier and the privacy spells were in tact, Pamela drew her curtains and shifted her clothes. She slowly caressed her growing buds and moaned at the wonderful sensation. She squeezed her stiffening nipples and moaned at the pleasure. She guided her hand south and gently toyed with her lower lips. The sensation could easily bring her over the edge, but she needed to know. With slight hesitation, she plunged her fingers into her once violated hole, this gentle motion was welcomed. Gone were the fears that accompanied the act in the past now there was only pleasure. Pamela soon gave into the ecstasy. When she opened her eyes she blushed in embarrassment.

"How much did you see?" Pamela asked after covering herself and lifting the privacy ward.

"Just the end," Hermione blushed. "It looked –"

"Satisfying?" Pamela supplied, Hermione nodded. "It is, you should try it when you are ready."

"We're getting off topic," Hermione shook her head. "Did you learn something?"

"Only that a lot of the students here are hiding in broom closets." Pamela blushed at that, "But not about who the heir is yet."

====PPSDD====

Shirleen was forced to attack again on the last day of before the break. Pamela had been feeling sick during the feast and excused herself to the hospital wing. As she neared the room she saw Sir Nicholas floating in mid air, unmoving. She took of her cloak and used it as a fan to bring the ghost with her to the hospital wing. As she round the corner she tripped over something. That something turned out to be Justin Finch-Fletchley, who was lying as still as a statue.

"Ha caught in the act!" A sudden voice shouted behind her. Pamela turned with and sat up.

"Hello Ernie, jumping to your own conclusions again?" Pamela stood and felt sick again. She expelled her dinner before speaking again. "I was on my way to the hospital wing to get something for my nausea. Now be a good boy and go get Prof. McGonagall before I really do something."

"Yes, mistress." Ernie's voice was hollow and his eyes were blank.

"Shit," Pamela swore. "Also tell Prof. McGonagall I didn't mean to turn my spores against you." With that Pamela fell back down and used her cloak as a blanket.

"Ms. Potter?" McGonagall's voice sounded suddenly. Pamela assumed she spaced out.

"Sorry I used my power against Ernie." Pamela said.

"I would over look it this time. Justin and Sir Nicholas would be taken to the hospital wing. You have to accompany me however to the headmaster's office."

"Does he know this is a basilisk, professor?" Pamela asked testing out a theory.

"What are you talking about, Ms. Potter?" Pamela nodded, just as she thought.

"Professor could you please swallow this seed once you are on your own?" Pamela handed her a pod seed. "I give one of these to all those I admire, it would mean the world to me."

Dumbledore's office was an odd place filled with knick-knacks of all shapes and sizes. Perched on a floating pole rested a very sick looking phoenix. Pamela was drawn to the bird and stroked it while encouraging it to let it all go. Just before Dumbledore showed up the phoenix burst into flames.

"It is not often that you see a phoenix on a burning day. It is quite beautiful isn't it sir?" Pamela turned to the headmaster.

"Fawkes has been looking dreadful for days." Dumbledore paused, only just processing what Pamela said. "You know that Fawkes is a phoenix?"

"Well yes sir, just as I knew that Fluffy wasn't some mistake, but a real Cerberus. I think my unique talents allow me to feel animals and creatures, just like plants, but not as strong."

"Is there something you can tell me about the attack today?"

"Tom Riddle is working through a mind controlled proxy to set Shirleen on the school, just like he did when he was in school."

"Tom Riddle you say?" Pamela felt the change in his body chemistry. He pulled out a bag of candies. "Care for a Sherbet Lemon?"

"I would rather indulge in a real lemon, Headmaster, I find it more satisfying." Pamela said. She didn't trust the headmaster's candies. "Also Shirleen is a basilisk and we are quite lucky that no one saw her eyes directly."

"A basilisk?" Dumbledore hummed. "It would be well over a thousand years old. I would've felt it if it was born while I was at school here."

"It makes sense, since she told me that Salazar Slytherin was the person who bred her." Pamela smiled at the memory. "She was named after his daughter, did you know that?"

====PPSDD====

Just after the holidays there was a minor inconvenience. Myrtle had flooded her lavatory in an attempt to brood. When Pamela and Hermione entered the toilet they asked Myrtle what happened. She gestured to a book that was thrown through her head in an attempt to flush it down the pipes. Pamela floated the book, and as it got closer she could feel the evil presence inside it. It felt like that one flower back in Privet Drive the one that grew when she had a slash across her navel over the other scar. Pamela had treated the flower as a weed, and after removing it completely, burned it. She flipped the book over.

"Well hello Mr. Riddle." Pamela smiled.

Pamela wanted to go down to the chamber and have Shirleen bite the book out of revenge, but the bell tolled and they had to get to Herbology. They took the two shortcuts and although they were late, the lesson hadn't started yet.

Days passed and before they knew it, it was February and Lockhart had an awful idea to boost the morale of the student body. He hired very disgruntled looking dwarves and dressed them in diapers and gave them bows. He called them cupids, Pamela called them stupid. It was their job to deliver Valentine's Day messages throughout the day.

By midmorning that Monday, Pamela had received no less than fifty cards and the writing ranged from chicken scratch to loopy calligraphy. Pamela could only assume they were from both genders. One card stood out more than others. It was from Ebony and Ivory. They would be leaving this year and would be starting their N.E.W.T. revision soon and decided to return the blackmail material they had, they also made Pamela blush by including a photo of them in a very intimate setting.

By the afternoon Pamela really just wanted to escape. So when after Herbology Pamela darted outside, there were no less than three dwarves chasing after her. She glanced back and bumped into someone that wasn't there before, Ginny Weasley. The diary fell out of her bag along with all the other books. Luckily she had thought ahead and placed unbreakable charms on all her glass and crystal equipment. She really didn't have the patience to drag the ink out of her bag, if it broke.

" _ **Her eyes as green as a grassy pitch. Her hair as red as blood. Pamela Potter please be mine. You're already in my heart."**_ One of the dwarves took advantage of the situation and sung his valentine off key.

"Seriously?" Pamela sighed. "Who sent me a singing valentine?"

"Dunno the broad wanted to remain unknown." The dwarf shrugged and left the others gave her their cards and left too.

"Sorry you had to see that Ginny," Pamela helped the blushing younger girl up. "I've been getting streams of the stuff the whole day."

"It's okay," Ginny helped pick up Pamela's books and was about to reach the diary when Pamela suddenly caught her hand.

"That is an evil object, don't touch it." Pamela levitated the book from the ground and placed it inside her bag with the barrier on. "I'm trying to get down to the Chamber so that Shirleen could bite it and rid herself from Tom Riddle forever."

"Maybe Tom is a nice guy?" Ginny said, had her brother's been there they could've warned Pamela that Ginny was planning something.

When Pamela returned to her dorm after Quidditch practice that night she found her bag once more vacated of its contents and worst of all, Tom Riddle's diary was missing. None of the girls in the dorm saw anything unusual come or go. They weren't there since they returned from Lockhart's class, or in Hermione's case, the library.

"This is bad." Pamela told them.

"Why?" Lavender asked confused.

"The proxy for the Heir of Slytherin was controlled by that diary, and now she has it back."

"How can you be sure it was a girl?" Pamela gave Parvati a pointed look. "Oh because of the enchanted stairs, I forgot about them."

"Now, to be safe, if you have to round a corner, use a mirror. It would be better to be petrified than to end up like Myrtle. Also avoid her loo as much as possible. She died in there, so the basilisk could get out there too."

"Should we tell the professors?" Lavender asked.

"Prof. McGonagall already knows." Hermione said. "We told her and until they can get more roosters up to the school they can't risk going down to the Chamber."

====PPSDD====

 _Another chapter done, the next on underway._

 _Please Review I love to read and reply to them_

 _As an afterthought, I received a flaming review on the first book from someone that didn't like the story, some hurtful comments later I figured that I might as well address this 'guest' and others like him. No one is forcing you to read my story, no need to be rude in your review._


	7. Suspension

**Pamela Potter – Secrets down Deep**

 _This is Book 2 in the Pamela Potter Series_

 _Summary: A new year and a new set of problems involving a secret hidden beneath the school for millennia, dealing with new powers and learning how to focus her magic since her wand became part of her in the form of vines._

 _This story will have adult themes be warned. This chapter contains some self pleasure, and mentions of others._

 _For those who reviewed, followed and added this story to their favorites, Thank you._

 **Suspension**

Luckily the loss of the diary wasn't accompanied by any new petrify victims just yet. The Hufflepuff students, that were being careful around Pamela, were finally getting over themselves. Ernie even politely asked Pamela to hand over a bucket of leaping toadstools. In March some of the mandrakes invited Pamela to a party in Greenhouse three. Pamela had to decline the offer since Hermione wouldn't be able to join and enjoy the party. Once they started moving about and trying to visit another's pot, they would be ready for the restorative draught. Pamela had asked them if they would sacrifice some of their numbers, they all agreed to it, after they made a new seedling that is.

During the Easter Holidays the second years was given something new to think about. They had to select the subjects they would like to attend from their third year forth. Pamela, who wished to become a great Herbologist, had it all planned out. From third year to fifth year she will only take Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures while she would need to invest in Alchemy after fifth year. Hermione on the other hand was planning on taking every single class that was offered.

Another thing that took had Pamela on edge was the upcoming match with Hufflepuff. It was more that they had been practicing every day after dinner. Pamela couldn't really focus on her homework like she wanted to. Luckily Ginny Weasley was a decent flyer and on the few practices she attended Pamela could see she could follow the Snitch. She brought it up with Wood and McGonagall and they agreed that, should Pamela be unable to play, they would ask Ginny to be her replacement, little comforts.

The day of the match donned, Hermione wanted to do some research for their third year subjects. Pamela knew it was just an excuse to not watch the game and she didn't blame her one bit. When she went out to the pitch and got ready to mount her broom, she felt something inside her snap. She threw her broom down and ran towards the castle against the protests of her team. She was stopped, briefly, by McGonagall.

"Your friend is in the hospital wing. I will get you there and escort you to Gryffindor tower myself." Pamela nodded and ran to the hospital wing.

Pamela was left alone with the petrified form of Hermione for a few hours. It was already evening when McGonagall finally escorted her to Gryffindor tower. McGonagall may have known the young witch the longest, but even she could not figure out what the girl was feeling.

It was later that night when it was announced that Dumbledore has been removed from the school and Hagrid was sent to Azkaban, the ministry had to do something. They were just running around like headless chickens in their method. Try as she might, Pamela could not blame Shirleen for what she did, she was under orders from the person that had Tom's diary.

====PPSDD====

Pamela was only allowed the one visit to Hermione on the day she was petrified. The teachers escorted the students to and from classes. After classes they were escorted to their common rooms and made to stay there. To ensure that they stay put the fat lady was instructed to ignore anyone telling her the password, other than a teacher.

The school went on like normal, including the approaching exams, it was three days before it started that McGonagall announced that the mandrakes were ready and that Dumbledore would be returning. Pamela hardly heard it. Pamela was falling in line with everyone else when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. It was McGonagall.

"You won't be able to concentrate on classes today, I will escort you to the hospital wing." Her gentle words finally snapped Pamela out of her funk.

"Thank you professor." Pamela smiled back.

They walked pass the blood soaked wall when McGonagall suddenly froze. There was another message on the wall: _**Her bones will lay in the Chamber forever**_. McGonagall did the responsible thing and sent a Patronus through the halls announcing that all students should return to their dormitories. Pamela took this as her opportunity to escape, sure she wanted to see Hermione, but Shirleen was in more immediate danger.

"Now Ms. Potter I –" Pamela was already in the bathroom. Neither she nor McGonagall saw Lockhart hiding down the hall.

Lockhart followed Pamela into the bathroom, once the hall was cleared, and only saw her sinking down the pipes into the chamber below. Not wanting to waste the opportunity to add The-girl-who-lived to his achievements, he jumped down the pipe after her. Pamela turned around as she heard a noise, she was surprised to see the great poser himself standing there smiling, in his opinion, seductively at her.

"I don't have time for you know." Pamela growled out and turned to leave. She was stopped by Lockhart grabbing her robes.

"I can't allow that Pamela, for you see, I had my eye on you for this whole year now." Lockhart pulled a little harder.

"Let me go, now!" Pamela demanded through clenched teeth.

"I don't think so, the way I see it you came on to me in your heartbroken state and, being the gentleman I am, offered my shoulder. Things escalated from there."

"Are you threatening me?" Pamela could feel the cold creep up her back.

"Oh I will make it feel good Pamela, don't you –" Pamela duck out of her robe and ran down the hall.

She dove over the shed skin and fired a blasting charm to the roof. A few rocks fell, it won't keep Lockhart out, but it will keep him busy for a little while. Pamela turned down the next hall and hissed for the door to open. She was surprised who lay there at the foot of Salazar's statue.

"Ginny!"

Pamela sped down the Chamber and slid next to the girl and trying to wake her. She felt a presence behind her and sighed in relieve when it wasn't Lockhart, it was just some boy in Slytherin robes.

"She's too weak to wake up," the voice caused Pamela's eyes to widen, "And she is growing weaker by the minute."

"Sorry Tommy, you can't have her." Pamela was looking around for the diary.

"Nor do I want her, but she has been foolish enough to write in my diary, I've been growing stronger every time she poured her heart out to me."

"Why involve Shirleen? What has she ever done to you?"

"Shirleen?" Tom laughed, "Are you already going mad, that dear girl's name is Ginny."

[Shirleen, don't open your eyes, this is a formal order, I am sorry.]

[I can live with that, Pamela, thank you.]

"What did you just say?" Tom may have been a Parselmouth, but like so many others it sounded foreign to him when he wasn't expecting it. [Kill the girl. I order you, great beast of Slytherin.]

[Sorry Pamela, I must obey.]

[I know, and should the tables turn and I kill you, I too apologize.]

Pamela took of running as soon as the statue of Slytherin opened its mouth. She knew exactly who Tom was now, he was Voldemort, he didn't need to explain it, but she had a feeling that if Shirleen fell he would do it anyway. Pamela duck into a side tunnel and stood in one of the off shoots. Luckily she was able to order Shirleen to close her eyes.

Pulling a face, Pamela coated her clothes with the smelly water on the ground, to hide her scent. She then charmed a nearby rock to skip itself down the pipe. Shirleen took the bait, she even commented on Pamela's brilliance at masking her scent. Unfortunately Lockhart was back and also searching for her.

"There you are you slippery little minx." Lockhart smiled at her.

"I got a new book title for you." Pamela sneered. "Breakfast for a Basilisk!" Pamela kicked Lockhart in his dangly bits. [Shirleen, if you run into an arrogant bastard in the tunnels feel free to eat him.]

[You are behind me!] Shirleen hissed, impressed, [What have I been chasing?]

[A skipping stone.] Pamela gave a shrug knowing that Shirleen won't see it.

[Clever human,]

[Stop complimenting the stupid girl and kill her already!] Tom shouted from outside the tunnel.

[I may be forced to follow your orders, Tom, but I will do it my way, a worthy prey deserves praise.] Shirleen sounded angry. [Pamela, if you can kill Tom then do it, I shall then be free of his influence.]

[Why did you tell her that, you stupid serpent?] Tom was mad. Silence was his answer.

Pamela saw the diary from one of the viewpoints in the tunnels and as soon as she was clear she dashed towards it. She slid passed it and caught it before disappearing under the water. She swam for a bit before she resurfaced. Lockhart was close, but so was Shirleen.

[Hey Shirleen! Catch!] Pamela shouted as she threw the diary at the basilisk. Shirleen acted on pure instinct and bit down on the thing thrown at her.

As the venom poured into the diary Tom gave an ear piercing scream. His memories would forever be lost now. Shirleen stood up in full height and bowed down to Pamela in respect. Ginny, who just woke, was astounded by the display. Although not a natural Parselmouth she understood what the two talked about.

"No need to worry I shall protect you." Lockhart interrupted the exchange.

"Seriously," Pamela sighed. [Shirleen eat him please, he has been taking advantage of the students in the school for too long.]

Shirleen flicked out her tongue and with speeds rivaling a viper she swallowed Lockhart whole.

[Thank you, Shirleen. May I task you with protecting the school, instead of being its tormentor?]

[It would be my honor, although you are not from the lineage, from this day forth I swear my serviced upon you.]

[Then go and rest.]

Just as Shirleen vanished into her hole, Fawkes showed up carrying the sorting hat.

Pamela thanked the bird for coming, but told him that his services weren't needed, the threats had been eliminated. Picking up the hat, she pulled out the goblin made blade, rented to Gryffindor when he was alive. She frowned, but placed the sword within her expanded skirt pocket.

"Ready to go Ginny?" Pamela offered her arm to the younger girl.

The young girl smiled and accepting the offered arm the girls made their way out of the Chamber. Ginny raised a valid question on whether or not Lockhart would be missed. Pamela just shrugged and told her that Lockhart wouldn't be a threat to anyone anymore.

====PPSDD====

Pamela sat in the office waiting for Dumbledore to speak. He was looking between her, the dairy and Fawkes. The headmaster was waiting for them as they exited Myrtles haunt he was studying the message on the wall.

"Pamela how are you doing?" Pamela blinked, that wasn't what she thought he was going to say.

"Sir I just outran a basilisk, how should I be?" Pamela smiled, "Exhausted, Sir."

"I would imagine," the twinkle in his eye flared. Pamela immediately looked down to avoid his gaze. She however was saved from his scanning gaze when the door opened.

Pamela ignored the exchange between the two men in favor of the creature hiding behind Malfoy Senior, Dobby. He was pointing towards the book on the table and the man. Pamela nodded her understanding. Taking the diary as Lucius Malfoy exited, she ran after the man, only stopping to take of her underwear and stuff it in the book. She caught up with the man down the hall.

"Mr. Malfoy you forgot something." Pamela shoved the diary into his hands.

"You must be mistaken, girl," Malfoy threw the book at Dobby. It fell open and revealed the pair of panties. "Come Dobby."

"Master has set Dobby free." Dobby exclaimed.

"Don't be absurd, why –"

"Master has given Dobby woman's underwear. Dobby is free."

"You lost me my servant!" Malfoy rounded on Pamela. He pulled his wand out. "Ava –"

Whatever spell he wished to use was halted when Dobby sent him flying down the hall. Dobby showed his gratitude by offering his servitude to Pamela. She declined the offer, but said that, should she need his help, she will call on him. The rest of the time he is free to do what he wanted to do. He accepted the term and his body glowed.

Pamela went back to the amused headmaster's office and he finally discussed what happened down in the Chamber with her, during the meeting he kept trying to push his odd sense of sweets to her. Pamela was suspicious and declined the offer. She was soon dismissed and headed straight to the hospital wing. She just opened the door when she bumped into the very person she wanted to see. Not caring in the slightest she gave Hermione a huge hug.

====PPSDD====

The school exams were canceled as a treat, and all students were given their grades according to how they fared during the year's tests. Hermione was top of the crop in Gryffindor, with Pamela closely behind her.

The end of the year approached far too quickly for them. Before they knew it they were packed and on their way back to London. On the train ride Hermione told her that after she returned from France, Pamela was welcome to come and visit until they had to return to school. Her parents just wanted some alone time with Hermione, first.

When Pamela returned to her home in Diagon Alley it was to find a large black dog sitting at the door wagging its tail. She arched a brow and called for Tonks. The Auror smiled and patted the dog as she exited came around the corner from the fertilizing bin.

"I see you met Snuffles, he showed up here yesterday and hasn't moved from that spot other than doing his business." Tonks smiled.

"Come on then," Pamela held the door open for the dog to enter. It wagged its tail and trotted into the shop. Tonks rolled her eyes.

====PPSDD====

 _The final chapter is done. The next story in the line will be called The Darkness Returns, look out for it in the coming days. I will try to update it more regularly._

 _Please review I love to read what you guys think and reply in kind._


	8. Sorry

My computer crashed and can't be fixed. I need to get a new PC and not these awful ones at school before I can write again. Sorry.


End file.
